User talk:Defiant Elements
/Archive1 = Guest Book = Sign my Guest Book Rate-a-user Favoured: #A keeper. Always helping voting on builds plus other useful edits.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:11, 3 January 2007 (CST) #Unfavored. Until this user lets me use some of his userboxes, or at the very least points me in a good direction to get some more, I don't like this user at all. (complying with my demands will result in my moving of this vote to the "Favored" section.) Jioruji Derako 01:55, 12 January 2007 (CST) #:You might consider looking at the UBC - Gem's Userbox Competition. Also may I direct you to my userpage, which has many userboxes. I only ask for a small note of credit in return. Entropy 01:58, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::That will do nicely. Entropy has saved you this time, D.E., but don't count on avoiding my wrath again so easily. *wanders off to Entropy's page to rip off as many ideas as he can carry* Jioruji Derako 13:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::P.S. Oh yeah, and D.E. is a great help to the Wiki and all that. Thanks for the help with the Critical Fox build too. Jioruji Derako 13:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) #:::Just so you know, anyone is welcome to use my user-boxes. Defiant Elements 19:53, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::::Is it alright if I change my vote to "Very Favored" then? Jioruji Derako 21:15, 12 January 2007 (CST) #DE is teh Buildman. Most of his builds are great, he tests loads, makes informed comments and gives good reasons for his votes. A big asset to the builds section and the wiki as a whole. -- Hyperion` 20:42, 22 January 2007 (CST) #Above comment. -Misfate 18:06, 29 Januarry 2007 (PST) #If I owned a build accadamy, id hire you.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 22:04, 29 January 2007 (CST) # Favoured forever. --SBR 23:33, 29 January 2007 (CST) #stay, wtf has he done wrong?-Lokre #nice work on the build section Defiant.--Vazze 13:37, 8 February 2007 (CST) #How can you not favor him?Cheese Slaya 17:49, 22 February 2007 (CST) #It's a tough job, but someone has to do it :) NightAngel 09:59, 23 February 2007 (CST) #BECAUSE EVERYBODY ELSE VOTED FOR YOU :D! And you use constructive critisism :D! 18:54, 26 February 2007 (CST) #Signed my page, so yes favored.- ''Leader Rat'' (Sign) 06:28, 6 March 2007 (CST) #Lots of builds. I like em. Good thing he's here! -X H K #Have my babies... lol j/k. Seriously, Defiant = Leetsauce. --NYC Elite 20:04, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #You're a good user, its good that you rate alot of builds I like that. - Viktor 14:00, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #He favors my builds and he joins in my contests. Great guy! --50x19px user:Zerris 11:42, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #Needs more cowbell! --8765 21:07, 29 January 2007 (CST) #I cna't bleiv yu dno't korrekt baad speilleng! ''--Zamanee 18:12, 21 February 2007 (CST)'' #I want your build making experience! --InfestedHydralisk 20:01, 3 March 2007 (CST) #I am predujuce against luxon Grrr. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:23, 3 March 2007 (CST) #16px 11:38, 10 March 2007 (CST) noobish build coments Delete: #I vote your gone- #Looks like a thief just waiting to happen. — Blastedt — 17:48, 25 January 2007 (CST) #Do you even read the builds before voting? 68.121.17.141 01:11, 27 January 2007 (CST) #It's a shame but you have to go :-( --Nightslayer 23:21, 28 January 2007 (CST) #— Jyro X 21:09, 29 January 2007 (CST) #^ All apply AmericanVlad 17:03, 19 February 2007 (CST) #NO!!!!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!! CRushTurner 21:47, 20 February 2007 (CST) #/shoo --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:11, 27 February 2007 (CST) #Get out of here! ^ All apply too. -- Nova -- ( ) 12:31, 10 March 2007 (CST) Merge: #He might possibly have a little something somewhat in common with someone. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 19:11, 26 February 2007 (CST) Undecided #So many choices can't make my mind up. Arrgghhhh! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 08:57, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Combining Builds Could you remove the deletion tag from the mending touch ranger? As the author I'm not allowed to do it myself and I would say that keeping it until the vote is over would be the best thing. If combining builds goes unfavored it could be deleted then.--Gobla 05:26, 27 January 2007 (CST) Oi SBRI looks pretty solid, I got confused when you put that section in archive. -Auron 00:46, 18 January 2007 (CST) Disabusing a notion You unwittingly flattered yourself in misreading my comment; I did not mistake you for an admin, I was actually saying I think you would suck at the job. Fox Bloodraven 05:23, 18 January 2007 (CST) :Remark uncalled for and actually not meant. I should remember to edit wiki only when I am in a non-provacative mode. Defiant Elements - 'זײַ מוחל''' Fox Bloodraven 19:09, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::Another comment that shows abolutely no respect for your fellow users. Please refrain from responses like this. You can tell someone you dont like them. You dont have to be disrespectful or condecending about it in the process. --Midnight08 (talk| ) 08:23, 18 January 2007 (CST) Build Ideas Hey DE, saw your build ideas for the update changes. Splinter Weapon/Barrage is already fun to use, but if the changes stay, it will definitely be much more viable. Your N/Me (Me/N?) looks really interesting to me. If I may, could I suggest the skills Drain/Shatter Delusions, Ether Phantom, or Power Leak to be worked in there in some way? If the changes stick, I can see myself running a build like that. Nice ideas. - Krowman 15:27, 21 January 2007 (CST) I just caught a glimpse of your Rt and D dual UW build idea. Certainly, it would work well in theory, but I'm afraid it suffers from the same problem as my Dervish build (finding a group), since there's already a solo derv build, why would a dervish want to split the loot with you? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Actellim ( ) 19:46, 29 January 2007. Hey, I looked at the 130 dervish you have posted, and I just wondered.. How are you going to get a condition on every mob you're fighting? You can get 3 with the Wearying strike.. but wouldn't the rest kill you? Marstfu 18:34, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Well... all builds posted on my page are still theoretical which is important to remember. Defiant Elements 18:36, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::I know, I know. I just think it's a great idea. How about replacing Mending Touch and Wearying strike with Aura of Thorns and something like.. Signet of Pious Light? Constant bleeding on everything Nearby (given high enough Earth Prayers), and a full heal every ~14 seconds. Marstfu 18:46, 31 January 2007 (CST) Userboxes Yo DE, just wanted to let you know I used your "Paragon Bonding is t3h h4x" userbox on my userpage after I saw it here, as we all know it certainly is t3h 1337z0rs. Just wanted to know if you were ok with me using it, if not, I'll remove it. -- Hyperion` 20:38, 22 January 2007 (CST) (My bad didn't sign...I'm too forgetful). :Forget this, just saw where you said "Anyone is welcome to use my userboxes." P.S. I'm an idiot. -- Hyperion` 20:39, 22 January 2007 (CST) P.P.S. Ignore me tbh, I'm cluttering up your history... rab please use the current one, as that old one is crap, i dont even know where you're getting it >.< — Blastedt — 17:48, 25 January 2007 (CST) User Page yeah, really need help with editing my page, not used to this-Lokre :just customizing it, like how yours is done-Lokre ::well, how do you get userboxes up and character slot thingys up?-Lokre :::ok ty, well im going on GW, my gin is Lokre Proteco-Lokre Preservation Well, its not the range of the spirit that is the problem. I'm assuming you've used it, but check the page on the wiki. The spirit only heals at random, and every 4 seconds. If you plan to be spirit spamming and such, so two or three are around, it's still only mediocre. someone with full health can be healed over someone with 10%.--Nog64 18:02, 30 January 2007 (CST) Hey, thanks for the add of the Vote section on my build :) Just wanted to thank you for adding that section on my build to ease/allow voting on my build :) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Darkkingddd ( ) 00:15, 1 February 2007. Thanks for inserting it in the E/N Cryogenic Nuker too. (Actually, I don't even know the template, heh, so a really big thank you!) --Nova 17:57, 11 February 2007 (CST) :Oh, and if you have time, could you please help test the Cryogenic Nuker? I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks!! -- Nova -- 16:59, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::Also, I changed the build around a lot, adding in GoLE and etc. Do you think it's changed around enough to consider re-voting? -- Nova -- ( ) 08:25, 17 February 2007 (CST) Build talk:P/N Battlefield Cauterizer I request that you take a look at a build I'm devolping: Build talk:P/N Battlefield Cauterizer and give helpful and useful suggestions.--TheDrifter 19:34, 1 February 2007 (CST) I was thiking of having the build more offensive, but having a hybrid condition removal capaility too. I think maybe you should post yours, we could put eachother's builds as related articles and thus show two diffrent aproaches, one defensive entirely, and one semi defensive/offensive.--TheDrifter 19:15, 4 February 2007 (CST) P/Mo Godspeed AB Hello! I saw that you voted on and agreed with an 'old' Nightfall build before the recent nerfs, my AB Paragon. I've created an updated version that is currently in testing phase, if it is to be passed, I'll replace it with the current one. This one is much more offensive and brings along a lot of travel power. Thank you. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Build:P/Mo_Godspeed_AB Isis In De Nile 12:44, 8 February 2007 (CST) Thank You Thank you much for adding the rate a vote to the build I posted. And again for removing the extra colon I had placed there by mistake. And lastly, thanks for catching my typo. *thumbs up* Firestarter18x 02:16, 14 February 2007 (CST) Build:A/Mo Hidden Spider Hey, got your message. I didn't revert the merge. Skuld reverted Van Wark's merge on the Build:A/Mo Black Widow page. Since the merger was RV'd, I removed the delete tag from the Hidden Caltrops build, seeing as the reason for deletion was that it had been merge, and that merge had been reverted. See the History pages of both builds (I provided links to both builds above). - [[User:Krowman|Jesuis'Krowman']] 01:49, 19 February 2007 (CST) Epidemic Assassin Empidemic = Inferior to Fevered Dreams. May I suggest Jagged Strike, Iron Palm, or Leaping Mantis Sting in place of Temple Strike? AmericanVlad 13:12, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Wow... those are some horrendous suggestions. Twisting Fangs already causes bleeding so Jagged Strike is worthless. Black Mantis Thrust causes crippling so Leaping Mantis Sting is worthless. And Iron Palm doesn't cause a condition. So... pretty much worthless suggestions. You lose two conditions (including the most important one, daze) and instead gain.... nothing. Defiant Elements 13:49, 19 February 2007 (CST) Instable Moebius Why did you change the name of this build from Instable Moebius to Unstable Moebius whilst one of the skills this build is named after is called Mark of Instability .. with an "I"? Not that I give this build much of a chance. - Jill Bioskop X 05:33, 21 February 2007 (CST) :Ok, I read your answer, and my dictionary agrees with you. ;P - Jill Bioskop X 19:00, 21 February 2007 (CST) Build delete tags Just a request here: When adding delete tags to builds and referencing an already existing duplicate of the build, please include a link to the referenced build. Just giving the name forces the admin to trudge through to try finding the build to compare it to; and as few admins want to spend much time even looking at builds, a lack of a link for easy reference could prevent the build from actually being deleted. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:17, 21 February 2007 (CST) Userboxes GIMME SOME OF THOSE USER BOXES! Please. Lol. Cheese Slaya 17:51, 22 February 2007 (CST) Thanks for your userbox templates, they were so much better than my last ones, which messed up my entire userpage. Come see, I even modified some of them too. Anyone is welcome to use my new modifies ones. -> Alreajk 19:06, 24 February 2007 (CST) Build:A/Mo 60DP Assassin Oops, forgot to unfavor lol. --SBR 23:13, 22 February 2007 (CST) Build:P/E Valkyrie As much as I would like to have Sigma's votes decreed unvalid, it hasn't happened yet, so that build (4 favored , 2 unfavored) can't be moved to tested yet. I took the liberty of reverting it, but you can correct that situation by just voting (hint, hint) :) Edit: Some kind wandering soul has corrected the situation by casting another favored. Voilá, we now have the fire barrager for spearchuckers NightAngel 09:58, 23 February 2007 (CST) Signature Test 19px [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 16:28, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Your sig should be 19px or less high and use a unique image file, it's also too long. Have a look at GW:SIGN. --Xasxas256 16:38, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::Is this any better? [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 16:42, 24 February 2007 (CST) [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Energy Hate Team Interesting spin you've put on it. Leadership would cancel out MOST of the downsides of the energy hate spirits, so paragon healers makes an interesting choice. I had thought about them, but ultimately rejected them because I wanted to add Roaring Winds to screw up OTHER paragons (not to mention "Fear Me!" warriors). The problem with them, though, is that they have no real way of healing the rangers other than Sig of Synergy, since the rangers have very very few, if any, on-demand skills that don't cost a boatload or have a horrific cast time. Also, the use of adrenaline on the paragons has me slightly worried; they'll gain it faster, but they still have to attack to charge it up, thereby triggering Quicksand and draining energy. Hard to say without actual testing, I think. As for the warriors, I really believe that a Decapitator and a Crip Slasher would be more effective (Decapitate warriors assume no energy anyway, and with Infuriating Heat up, they can use it every four hits. That's not bad. Crip slashers are just a lovely form of pressure, especially with Heat up). Of course, if we're removing Roaring Winds, we can also toss in "Fear Me!" on the warriors themselves. You ever spam "FM!" with Infuriating up? Definitely puts the pressure on. The synergy of Dragon Slash and Infuriating is not lost on me, but I wonder if it's the best possible choice. I'll definitely have to noodle over this for a little while. Let me know if you come up with any brainstorms, and I'll do the same. Zaq 17:42, 25 February 2007 (CST) Re Vetting Sure, I wouldn't mind collaborating on it. It will likely be difficult to get a consensus on but that's to be expected I suppose and I'm willing to give it a shot if you want. Lojiin 11:22, 26 February 2007 (CST) Greetings From Zoidberg Hi and sure thing, have I set up my sig correctly? I think I have but just want to be sure so I keep within policies etc :) . Do I have to add it to templates and when signing does the sig always have to be on the same line eg: -- [[User:Zoidberg|'Zoidberg']] 18:52, 26 February 2007 (CST) Prices The policy means "economy" as in "non-merchant" prices. Merchant prices for items are part of the item S&F. --Fyren 19:12, 26 February 2007 (CST) Oath Shot + Spirits hmm...Check this one out then? Build:R/Rt Oath Spirit Spam Rollerbeetle Racer Dance Saw it on my page and copied it? :p --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 22:09, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Pretty much =D [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::It's just too cute... I may add the Wurm Dance too when they get it up. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 22:54, 26 February 2007 (CST) sig Hi, your signature doesn't have a timestamp behind your name, could you fix this please? thanks. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:12, 27 February 2007 (CST) Build:E/W Vengeful Artillery Why'd you delete my comment? It wasn't in violation of any rules or anything.--Nog64Talk 18:40, 27 February 2007 (CST) I was actually expecting that, as I recall, a very similar thing happened to you(?) or someone else. Rollerbeetle powa! can i have the dancing beetle too? :D --InfestedHydralisk 18:35, 27 February 2007 (CST) ok nvm --InfestedHydralisk 18:42, 27 February 2007 (CST) Quizzes How are you supposed to take the Kurzick/Luxon quiz, the Stress quiz, or the Guild Wars Quiz?Cheese Slaya 23:45, 27 February 2007 (CST) rate on me hey, rate me on my userpage :D --InfestedHydralisk 13:13, 2 March 2007 (CST) Userbox Featuring You --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 16:30, 2 March 2007 (CST) Question Do you know anyplace where I can get a program for hebrew typing? I have a need to, and I figured that you would have at least some idea. --User:Albinobird 23:42, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Maybe I can provide some help here... on my older computer (using Windows 98 and Microsoft Office), I was able to download a language kit from Microsoft themselves to allow me to type in Japanese (there were other languages as well, I'm sure Hebrew would be there). That let me type Japanese in any program, with a normal keyboard. If you've got Office, checking around the Windows website might find something. That's all I know, unfortunately, hope it's helpful. [[user:Jioruji Derako|''{Jioruji Derako}]] 23:46, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::Thanks, now time to go find that laguage kit! --User:Albinobird 23:53, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::Hope you find it! And Defiant Elements, if you've got any more info, I'm still in need of a method to type in other languages... my new computer runs on XP, but I don't have Office, so it won't let me download the old kit I used to have. :( [[user:Jioruji Derako|{Jioruji Derako}]] 23:57, 3 March 2007 (CST) [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] Thx for the signature, hoped you liked your visit? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 00:23, 5 March 2007 (CST) Hope You like? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 20:06, 5 March 2007 (CST) Mines beta and has a cheap feeling 2 it lol, go paint! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 20:31, 6 March 2007 (CST) Userbox Hey mate, anychance i can borrow your "This using actually believes in grammer" user box? [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 19px 08:23, 6 March 2007 (CST) :Yeah, sure. I think I already mentioned, anyone is welcome to my userboxes. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) GFDL Hey DE, I was just wondering what the purpose is for the GFDL boxes going around. Is it just a fad, joke or something more serious? Thanks--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:00, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Basically, I believe it is to release your contributions into the public domain so that people may make use of them. Specifically, these GFDL tags have sprung up so that the official Guild Wars wiki can use these released contributions and get established that much quicker. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:51, 11 March 2007 (CST) Build:D/E Mirage of Victory I need your help on establishing were this build would be useful. I know that this Build works well in General PvE when mobs group, but the different PvP Arenas is were its stupping me. I know the potental of the Variate build, I have been using it for months in RA but it does not have a snar or a running boast(50% of the time for the main Build) so I know it will not get vetted through that. But if teamed with a Snarer the Damage capability of it could do quite well but i do not have any way of testing this.--Omega fury 16:32, 8 March 2007 (CST) Featured I added your lockdown spiker to Featured. --SBR 23:46, 9 March 2007 (CST) Hey, I need your help Though this may sound strange, I need your help on this build I have just created. To me you are trustworthy, and usually, if not always, give supportive comments. So if you would be so kind as to maybe list a few suggestions, I would greatly appreciate it. For I know nothing of necromancers...lol. The build should be in stubs, Under: AoE Damage Mitigator. (can't get link to work for the life of me, sorry) ~Readem Untested Build:W/Me Enduring Visage UW Solo is now in untested. Just thought I'd let you know. :p --50x19px user:Zerris 23:08, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Thanks! --50x19px user:Zerris 23:09, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Changed with your suggestions Take a look at page, followed your advice. Kept N/E, check usage and what not if you would. Not sure about Attributes, up to you. Is usage ok? Re-wrote completely. Finally, can we get rid of voting template for now, was supposed to stay in stubs anyway. ~Readem btw, congrats surviving frenzy of words lol :D. Contest You think my build has any potential to work? It is as of yet untested. And for the record, Aatxes have ~1,150 health, so that's a no. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:17, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Moving Builds When a build is moved, the redirect page that is created, is to be tagged with deletion. Not sure if I've told you this before when you came to the Wiki though. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:39, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Featured PvE Builds I would like my build, E/Me Stoneflesh Ghial farmer, to be in the featured section, but I do not know if i have the authority to change the featured or if it can be changed yet. Can you help me? :opps, forgot to put my sig.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'''--Guldwiki Nub']] 00:31, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Build:N/any Blood Spike With Touch Lightning reflexes defiant? you switched that unfavored just a few seconds after i voted unfavored. impressive.--Coloneh RIP 00:41, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Recent Changes FTW. Seriously though, check out this little quote about me when I first started posting on wiki. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Skuld/Archive_11#Wow.2C_looks_like_you.27ve_got_a_rival. The accepted joke on wiki is about how fast Skuld posts/used to post, well, that quote just proves I am right up there on the incredibly fast edits. That, and my contributions section. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements''']] (talk ~ )